Remus Wallows
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Remus and James have a nice little chat after a full moon. Remus feels no one will love him. James has hints otherwise.


Title: Remus Wallows

Summary: Remus and James have a nice little chat after a full moon. Remus feels no one will love him. James has hints otherwise.

Note: You do not want to know where I got this idea. But I love it so, so much. I dedicate it to me! I kid. But writing it did get me out of a bad-mood-funk. I've got another post-full moon one-shot planned. Remind me to write it, someone.

Remus Lupin seemed so much more miserable after the full moon the night before than he did all the others put together. So much so that all he wanted to do was laze about the Hospital Wing, with no plans to return to the Common Room for the weekend.

Sure, he had sustained more injuries than usual, including, and not limited to, a long jagged gash across his chest, multiple scratches on his face, due to Sirius trying to get him under control, and a painful limp that had made it almost impossible to get to the hospital wing.

Exhausted, Sirius and Peter had left to go to bed. James, however, felt Remus needed some sympathy, or pity, and stayed with him, despite feeling the need to drop onto the bed next to Remus's and sleep for a week.

"What's got you down?" he asked, watching Madame Pomfrey head into her office, shaking her head as she always did. "Your furry little problem?"

"Sort of." Remus sighed, wincing in pain as James tried to settle him on the bed.

"Want to tell me?"

"No... not really." James simply wouldn't understand. Remus glanced up at him again. Or would he?

"James, we're at that age -- "

James held up a hand to stop Remus, trying his best to not laugh. "Is this that talk little boys always get when they grow up? Because, mate, honestly, I get enough of that at home. You don't understand how anxious Mum is about a grandchild. And I'm not even out of school!"

Remus shook his head, trying to suppress the tiny smile spreading across his lips.

"Girls, James." Remus shifted himself on his bed and glanced at James again. "You've got Lily. Sirius has most of the female population at his beck and call. Even Peter has that Hufflepuff that's interested in him."

"And I think I know where you're going." James said, nodding slowly. "What about you, right?"

"Right. What girl in her right mind would be interested in me?"

"Listen," James began, Summoning the nearest chair, turning it around, and straddling it, "there's a girl, mate. I can honestly say there is."

Remus watched James cross his arms over the back of the chair and rest his head on his crossed arms. "You're joking." He shook his head. "A girl would be mental, absolutely mental, to be with me. I'm such a hassle. I'm a guaranteed social outcast. I -- "

"Have a girl in your future."

"I do not."

James stifled a yawn and muttered, "I have heard, from said female's mouth, no less, that she is absolutely smitten with you. No ifs, ands, or furry little problems about it."

Remus scowled at James, so sure he was leading him on. But he could play this game. He had nothing else to do.

"So tell me... this girl... who is she?"

James could stifle his yawn no longer. "S—sorry mate. Swo-o-orn to secrecy on that. Even though I've been telling her to suck it up and tell you. She won't."

"Hints, then."

"Well..." James had to choose his words carefully. He could not give it away. "She's in our House, in our year, so, yes, you know her."

"That helps." Remus muttered. Either James was tired, or there was no girl and he was trying to cheer him up.

And he was sure it was the last one.

"Why don't you get to bed?" Remus asked. "You don't have to sit up with me."

James waved his hand dismissively. "I shan't leave until you feel better about yourself. Trust me, she's made me promise I won't tell anyone. I would tell you if I could. I would drag her in here and force her to tell you if I knew she was awake. I -- "

It was Remus's turn to yawn.

"OK, OK." Remus smiled. "I believe you. There's a girl out there, probably insane beyond anything else, that wants to be with me. Are you happy?"

"You don't sound believing." James began slowly.

"I am. I'm just tired. Why don't you leave, let me sleep, get to sleep yourself, and bring by my Transfiguration homework later on? I need to work on something, otherwise I'll go insane in here."

James stared at Remus in disbelief. "You're in the Hospital Wing! You have the best excuse EVER to not do your homework! Are you insane?"

"A perfect match for this girl, I would think." Remus said with a small smile. "Sleep tight, James."

"Have pleasant, non-furry-problem-related dreams, mate." James said, getting up and heading to the door. He paused, his hand on the knob. "Oh, and, I am being truthful. Don't be so hard on yourself. She can support you both, I'm sure. You just have to give her the chance."

Remus shook his head slowly as the door clicked shut behind James. He was still unsure. James was probably saying such to make him feel better.

But nonetheless, he snuggled up under his blankets a little while later, a tiny smile playing at his lips. James was right. He shouldn't be so hard on himself. If this girl did like him, it was most likely the cheerful Remus she loved. Not this mopey bloody mess.

Before he drifted off, he realized he felt better. The mere thought of someone beside you, through thick and thin, works wonders when one is down in the dumps.


End file.
